


Living In Nightmares: Zombie Apocalypse AU

by 1DGuyrectioner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Face Sitting, Gang Rape, Gay Sex, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DGuyrectioner/pseuds/1DGuyrectioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark was only 16 year old when a horde of zombie attack the orphanage he was raised in. The "Z Virus" was a deadly and contagious virus with takes over the human body and reanimates them into flesh-eating zombies. Everyone there was told to run for their lives and everyone did. But Mark emerged the only survivor to escape the attack. While out on his own five brave young me saved him in his time of desperation by the names of Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, and Niall Horan. Over time Mark falls for the guys and they all fall for him. (Or He Thinks). They all come together under one mission, stop the zombie outbreak and kill who started it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue Enjoy

I'm running for my life after witnessing a zombie attack one of the supervisors at the orphanage I grew up in. I ran out the emergency exit and I climbed the gate the kept the orphanage from the outside world. I hoped over it landing on both me feet then I felt my legs give up as I fall to the ground. Without turning around I ran for my life as I crawl up the hill not turning around hoping someone was escaping with me. I reach the top and I turn around and I'm seeing all hell break lose before my eyes. Watching teenagers attempting to escape but only to get eaten and reanimated to zombies. Tears escape my eyes and I turn around running through woods that the city of London was behind. As I'm running twigs and leaves were leaving scratches all over my body and I trip a couple of times but I get back up and keep running.

As I reach the city, I see all hell break lose but worse. Zombie are all over the place. Civilians are running for their lives, police shooting at Zombies, Zombies attacking, Car crashed, Building Burning Down, everything you can think of.

"Hey Kid" a police officer yells and I look at him. "Come in here! You'll be safe in here" pointing to the back of some store. I run in with the the officer and he closes the door leaving just us two.

"What's happening" I ask him through tears. "Calm down" the officer tries to comfort. "There seems to seem like some type of virus outbreak". "I'm gonna have to you stay in here and when ever a zombie comes in, the only way to kill it is to - ".

A zombie breaks down the door and attacks the officer. I watch in horror as the offer tries to fight back but was easily over powered as the zombie gnawed on his neck. The zombie looked up at me and shrieked. I ran into the store and as I run through the aisle's I finally notice that I'm in a home improvement store and I was in the gardening tools aisle. It was full of lawnmowers, axes, rake, chainsaws, etc. A light bulb goes off in my head as I grab a chainsaw.

The zombie is limping around the store looking for me, then I get the opportunity. I tip toe behind it and it turns around shrieking. I take a full swing at it and decapitated the zombie. I look at the zombie head on the floor and it's still shrieking. I pull the chainsaw string again to start it up again then I jam it into the decapitated zombie head as black blood spews all over the place. After I finish the zombie off I run out of the store and I see a horde of zombie coming my way and it was dark outside.

I run away from the horde and I'm screaming for help then more zombies follow me after hearing my voice as I'm running, I see a bright light. Which seemed to be two bright lights and then as it comes closer its a truck with someone standing outside out of the top window, then the car hits the brakes hard, then drifts to pivot to the side stopping right in front of me. 

One of the guys standing in the truck with his upper half outside the sun roof with a mini gun attached to the roof of the truck. I look at him, he a little scruff beard, brown hair, and has toned arms and body that I could see though his shirt with a confused look then he starts shooting at the horde shooting at each zombie.

"Holy Shit" I think in the back of my mind and another guy with brown hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin slide over hood of the truck with shotgun shooting at horde also. Then a raven-haired guy who looked like he was Pakistani had a AK-47 spraying at the horde. I thought he was "Scarface" for a minute the was he was shooting the machine gun. A hand touches my shoulder, I gasp as I look up to see the green eyes and head of curly brown hair. 

"You OK?" the guy asks me as he's looking at me and shooting zombies with a revolver in his hand. 

"Yeah I am" I answer him.

"What's your name?" the curly boy asks. "I'm Mark, what's your name?" I ask and he notices I'm scared for my life. He answers " I'm Har--, NIALL DON'T!!!!" he screams as I look back and see a blonde-haired boy run to the rescue with a rocket launcher on his shoulder. The blonde pulls the trigger firing a rocket at the zombies causing a huge explosion with huge radius of explosion, I see zombie bodies every where. I look over and I see the curly haired boy engulf into a tight hug protecting me from the explosion then everything went black

**********

Everything is black then I hear

"Great Job Niall!, You Almost Got Us All Killed!!" I hear a sassy tone.

"Get off my back, Louis!, I was trying to save all our asses" I hear an Irish accent.

A grunt escapes my mouth and my eyes flutter open slowly and my vision still blurred. And close my eyes again then I open then I have my vision back. "He's Alive" the dark haired boy yells at the other two boys at each others throats. I get up into a sitting position then I look around nervous. "Who are you guys?" I ask. 

"Well before I was cut of by that idiot over there, I'm Harry" he introduces himself. 

"I'm Zayn" the black haired lad added. " And I'm Liam" the other guy adds. "Marky Mark nice to me you I'm Louis and this prick next to me is Niall" Louis introduces himself.  
"Tell us about yourself" Liam asks.

"Um, I'm 16, I live in London, my parents left me when I was born, I've been raised in an orphanage all my life, Today was my first day outside the orphanage and I go both ways." All five of the boys eyes widened when I announced I was bisexual but they all seemed to be turned on about it.

"OH....Erm" Liam says. "I'll drive us out of here. We all get in the weaponized truck. Liam driving with Louis in the passenger seat, Zayn, Harry, and I in the back seats, and Niall sat by himself behind us. 

"What's going on?" I ask Louis.

"I don't know what's going on but were Living in A Nightmare"


	2. New Allies

Mark POV

After the guy's came to my rescue, I was totally naive to the fact that there's a zombie outbreak

We're Living In A Nightmare.

"Zombie at 12'o clock" Louis announced in the passenger seat. "I See" Liam backsassed as he floored the gas pedal. The rest of us are forced into our seats as Liam speed up. Then he car hits the zombie causing a mess us in the hood of the car. 

"Liam pull over" Louis sounded annoyed then Liam listened and pulled over on the side of the road. We all get out the car as Liam opens the hood and reveals the dismembered zombie parts messing up the engine. " The engine is fucked up! " Liam was pissed off. "It'll take hours to get the truck up and running again!"

"Hours?!" Niall panicked. "Were gonna die out here!"

"You've almost gotten us killed earlier" Harry replied.

"Now What?" I interject. "Well, I'll get started on the car, you all keep me covered from zombie or anything" Liam announced. "I'll keep you protected, Liam" Zayn flirts before pecking Liam on the lips before they go into a full make-out session. Harry widened his eyes, Niall was looking hurt, Louis was pissed off, and I was turned on maybe a little bit. Then I peek out the corner of my eye. Harry looking at me looking at them

"Ah Hem!" Louis faking a cough interjecting in there make-out session. Zayn takes his lips off Liam and pulls out his AK-47. Louis walks over to Niall, Harry, and I. 

"OK, this will is our plan". "Until Liam finishes the truck, Harry, you show Mark how to fire a gun and defend himself against a zombie." "When he gets the hang of things, you two cover Liam with Zayn and Niall you come with me." Louis takes Niall's hand and take's him into the truck.

I was left confused. "You ready?" Harry asks me. I nod letting him know that I'm ready.

Harry and I walk away from the rest of the guys and we start training. "OK Mark, there is only one way to kill a zombie and that was is to destroy it's brain" Harry instructed. "You can shoot it in the head, cut it's head off and step on it, just do whatever to destroy the head". "I killed a zombie with a chainsaw earlier, that's all I've ever done" I tell him as I look down to the ground nervous. I feel his hand cup under my chin and lift's my face and I look into the nicest green eyes I've ever seen.

"You've done way better than I have" Harry chuckles. He doesn't seem like the type of mess up when it comes to killing a zombie. "What happened?" I ask. Harry huffs then starts his story

"I literally look a wooden plank and kept beating the zombie hitting everything but it's head for at least an hour". "An hour?!" I asked him surprised. "Yeah an hour til I said "fuck it" then gave it a final blow to its head making its brain pop out its head" Harry finished then pulled a handgun out its holster before handing it to me.

We hear a groan from a distance and we look and see a zombie. Harry rushed and showed me how to hold a gun properly. I hold out the gun with one eye closed trying to get a little hand-eye coordination. Harry get nervous as the zombie approaches us slowly then I pick my moment.

*BANG*

I shoot the zombie in its face blowing it's brain out. Liam jumps with he's working on the car and hits his head under the hood of the car, Zayn turns around aiming his gun and Louis jumps out the truck naked. I already assume he and Niall we in the middle of sex. 

"What happened?!" Louis yelled. "Mark killed a zombie!" Harry yells back at Louis. 

"It's done" Liam announced. We all got excited. The rest of the boys hugged each other in excitement and I find myself hugging Harry. I blush a little bit and Harry laughs at me. "Let's get outta here" Harry said pointing his head to the now-running truck. As were walking I feel something tickle my right ass cheek. I look at Harry and he's pretending notice happened. "What?" he looks at me and I chuckle.

***********

As we finish hitting the road, Niall is already the the back sleep, Zayn to the left leaning on the window sleep, Liam is still up driving and I peek and see Louis giving Liam a handjob has he's driving. I feel my eyes get heavy as I lean to my right, I find my head rested on Harry's chest I jump outta my almost sleep then Harry grabs my head and puts it on his chest again.

"Relax Mark, you need some rest. You've had a long day" Harry whispers as I start to relax onto his chest. I feel his head lean on mine as we share a slight cuddle then he drifts off to sleep. I get massive butterflies as I drift off sleep also. I knew one thing for sure. As long as I was with the boys, Harry will be there for me and i also begin to notice.

That I'm falling for him. Hard.


	3. Interesting Conversation

Mark POV

I wake up in Harry's chest the boy as we are sprawled out in the row of seats. I heard Niall yawn the rear seats behind us.

"Good Morning Guys!" Niall screams and I jump waking up Harry.

"What the fuck, Niall?" "Can you yell any louder?" Harry asks sarcastically.

I heard Liam, Zayn, and Louis all grunting as there waking up. Zayn was on top of Liam naked taking his arms from around his neck and Louis was in the front with his pants down to ankles. Both the seats leaned back to sleep. "Harry, do you mind driving the rest of the way there?" Louis asked. Harry nodded as he's wiping the sleep out his eyes. "Wanna sit in the front with me?" Harry offered. I can't help but blush a little. "Sure" I answered. Harry smiled when I told him I'd sit by him. I've never seen a smile as pretty as his. We get back the the front seats as Harry drives off the side of the road then we get into a very interesting conversation.

"So Mark, you've said you were.....bisexual?" Louis asks me.

"Um, yes. I Am" I respond in a shy tone. "How Long?" Zayn added. 

"Well my whole life" I answer.

"How far have you gone with a guy or girl" Niall asks.

"I've never done anything with either, I've had a girlfriend for like a week and she presumably died in the zombie attack yesterday" I answer as I feel tears build up in my eyes as I remember how tragic that day was.I feel Liam's hand touch my shoulder in an effort to comfort me. "You'll be fine Mark." "Just stick with us and you'll survive with us". 

Liam's words calmed me because I knew I would be in good hands. We reach an abandoned motel what it appeared to look like. We all get out the truck then slowly approached the door. Louis pulls out his revolver, Liam and Zayn with there back's next to the door on opposite sides. Louis counts down....

3....2....1!

He counts down and Kicks open the door and the room was good as new. We all sighed in relief. We all weren't gonna be cramped up in the truck. The sun was going down and it haven't seen a single zombie all day. It was finally time to unwind. Well for now.

The motel was very nice. It has two king sized beds, a plasma TV, a mini-fridge full of drinks and snacks that we already knew that well take but not pay for and nice bathroom with a fancy shower and hot tub. We were all happy at this point

********  
Author POV

As the lads finish demolishing all the food and drinks accommodated to them at the hotel. Niall decides to be childish and look for porn movies on demand.

"Niall!" Liam complains as he's on one king sized bed with Zayn cuddled up to his chest. Louis walks out the bathroom with nothing but a towel on. Mark is astounded as Harry whistled seductively at Louis. Niall pulls his towel off and Louis is completely naked. Harry bit his lip as he's turned on as he lays on the other king bed.

"How's This?" Niall picked a porn movie not knowing what he picked. Until two guys making out with each other and everyone is instantly horny. It's been a while since the boys have had a legitimate orgy. 

Zayn looks up at Liam biting his lip. "Wanna play, Liam?" He asks seductively. Without warning Liam latches his lips on to Zayn, then slips his tongue into his mouth as both there tongue's battle for dominance. 

"Niall get over here" Zayn moans to Niall as he reached for the irish boy bringing him into a threeway french kiss.

Louis is already naked and jumps on top of Harry and starts kissing him. "Top or Bottom Harry?" Louis asks the younger boy. "Bottom Louis, I want you". Harry panted. "Get on your hands and knee's for me" Louis commands and Harry listens as he positions himself in front of Louis.

Niall is on top of Liam riding him then is stopped by Zayn as he bends him over signaling double penetration and without warned and proper lubrication. Zayn entered him raw.

Louis reaches out for Mark as he tried to walk away from it all but grabs him. "Where'ye going?" Louis asked. "Um, you all seem to enjoy each others company right now, I'll sleep on the bathroom floor while you all-". 

"Stay with us" Harry insisted. "I can't" Mark protested. "Why not?" Louis was sounding pissed off.

"I'm a virgin, i'm not used to this type of thing!". Mark snapped. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Mark with lustful looks in there eye's when Mark announced he was a virgin.

"Not for long" Harry announced grabbing Mark by his shirt pinning him on the bed with the help of Zayn and Liam and Louis climbs his way on top of Mark and starts nibbling on his neck.

"Ungh!!" Mark gives out a breathless moan, signaling he's enjoying it. 

"He's liking it" Niall points out as he gently starts to fondle with Mark's zipper before pulling his member out and stroking it gently before licking around the tip. Mark's face turns flush red as Niall does wonders on him before Niall takes him entirely in his mouth. Gazing his teeth along with his length and bobs his head in circular motions making wet sounds with his mouth.

Louis kneels next to Mark's head as he pulls his member out also and takes his hand and wraps it around his dick and starts thrusting in his hand. Harry take his turn and forces his tongue in Mark's mouth without warning licking all inside his mouth. Mark was too scared to fight back

Mark felt like he's was getting raped. Until. He hit his sexual peak.

Mark without instruction started stroking violently on his own on Louis. He fights back in a tongue war with Harry as he reaches the back of Harry's throat. Harry's eye widen in surprise and Mark reaches his full length in Niall mouth hitting the back of his throat gagging Niall. All the boys jump off the bed as if Mark has gone mad. Madness wasn't the word to describe the mood Mark was in. He is the horniest teenager at the moment and the rest of the boys look at him in fear.

"You guys don't want me anymore?" Mark teases licking his lips and stroking his dick that Niall had slobbered on?

"M-Mark?. We didn't mean to take it to far on you" Louis feels guilty. "It's just a little tease we do to other survivors that have been with us" Liam told the horny boy.

"You can keep your virginity, unless you wanna lose it to one of us later instead of all of us" Zayn let him know before crowding up on the other bed the the other four lads.

Mark was beyond horny, he wanted all the boys at once. 

"You can decide later" Louis says before cuddling with Harry. 

"NO!" Mark protested as all the boys look at Mark confused. He had to tell them how he felt. 

"I fucking want all of you"


	4. Virginity Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too early for smut? Yeah.. I know. Enjoy!!

"Did I just say what I think I just said?!" I think in the back of my mind. 

I only reached my high for like 30 seconds. I can't help but notice all five of the boys gave me lustful stares. I've decided to tell them to calm down before things get worse.

"Guys, on second thought, I'm not really -oohh" Harry jumps on top of me forcing his tongue into my mouth as the rest of the boys strip me naked. I should of kept my mouth shut now I might get the life fucked outta me. Harry and I part lips as he gives out moaning breaths. 

"Look at you. So innocent and naked. You want all five of our cocks ...... and asses maybe?" Harry teases as he's taking his shirt off. I feel Louis grab onto my legs then flips me over and pulls my hips back putting me on my hands and knees. I look back and I see the rest of the boys stroking there members. They were all nice, i will admit. 

"You ready?" Louis asks. I tell him no and his answer....  
"Too bad" then he enters me without thinking hitting my prostate so hard it hurt. I scream in pain only to have my mouth covered by Louis. 

"Shut up before zombies hear you" Louis whispers in my ear after nibbling on it. Followed by the most powerful thrust on earth that hurt so bad. He began thrusting fast and hard not even giving me pleasure. He gives me a hard smack on my left cheek leaving a red mark that stung badly. I tear up a little bit as he's giving powerful thrust making my butt clap with his corner thighs. Loud moans come out of his mouth until Liam sneaks behind him and covers his mouth.

"Shut up before YOU attract zombies, Louis" Liam teases before sucking on Louis neck like a vampire thirsty for blood.

"Ung!!L-Liam!" Louis moans. Zayn lays in front of me with his hard on in my face. He playfully slaps it on my lips a few times. I can feel Louis take his member outside of me and I can feel Niall try to enter me. I feel his tip trying to fight it's way inside my hole until Louis gives Niall a small slap across the face.

"What'd you do that for?" Niall snapped. "Your a bottom, Niall!" Louis snapped back. "Bend over on top of Harry as if you were in missionary position" He commands pointing to the other bed and Niall listens. "Liam finish him off" Louis tells Liam. I have a scared look on my face when I find out Liam was gonna fuck me. I feel his strong hands on his waist and moves down to both my ass cheeks. I give him a small moan then he spreads my cheeks then goes down and licks my hole. I moan my head moaning on Zayn's stomach and I bring my head back of with my mouth wide open unintentionally allowing Zayn entry. Zayn puts his hands on my head making my head bob up and down slowly until he lets my head go and I bob by myself.

"Yeah Mark like that" Zayn moans as his head tilts back in pleasure. Louis looks over at me impressed at my actions and looks back at Niall and Harry in front of him on the other bed and I watch him slowly enter Harry. Watching Harry bite his lip as Louis get's inside him turns me on and then his moan was hot too. Everything about him turns me on. Louis takes hold of Harry's legs as he's thrusting as the bed shakes. As Liam is rimming me, he stops and slides in slow. And Liam was bigger than Louis which scared me even more as he slides in slowly unlike Louis it feels good stretching me out until he gets inside.

Immediately hitting my prostate. I take my mouth off of Zayn so I can moan in pleasure instead of pain. "You like this?" Liam asks. I nod in agreement and Louis looks at Liam in jealousy because I was getting pleased better from Liam than Louis. Liam smirks as he thrust slow and then he goes faster out of no where hitting my spot everytime fast and hard in a good way. I put my mouth back on Zayn's member and he face fucks me pushing past my gag reflex giving me breathing breaks in between. Liam is thrusting so hard his balls begin to slap mine and I stop blowing and suck on Zayn's as I suck the left one in my mouth making a wet sound. I pop the left one out and take in the right one and eventually both, tugging on them a little bit then I spit them out. 

"Oh fuck" Liam moans as he's thrusting at an extremely fast pace as I lick a stripe from Zayn's balls up to his tip taking in his cock back in my mouth. As I'm getting tag teamed, I look over and notice Louis take his member out of Harry and places it inside Niall who is on top of Harry and he fingers Harry at the same time. The unthinkable happens. I start to feel a sense of pleasure in my groan area and I feel like I'm gonna explode.

"Liam, I'm gonna cum!! Oh Shit!!!" I was coming without even touching myself. All the boys stop and look at me as I'm panting as if I ran from a horde of zombie all over London. Louis smirks " We all know sluts cum untouched isn't that right Mark?". I hide my face in my hands. " I-I never knew you could cum when your getting fuck" I answer nervously. "Don't forget the final test, Lou" Niall adds. "Test?!"I say loudly. "Yeah, a test! This is your inititation" Liam adds before he slaps my ass with his member still inside me making me sore. I remove him from me as I jet towards the door.

"What is the test for? To live?" I yell with tears building up in my eyes. Louis approaches me. "See Mark, as you know we are all good friends with benefits, almost like somewhat boyfriends and we do this to all of the survivors we find". "Isn't this rape and why are you doing this" I ask. "Well you've been seeming like you've enjoyed it and I don't know we just want new people in our group but they all end up dying or leaving us for another group of survivors." Louis answers. "Well go easy on you" Louis offers his hand out towards me as I hesitantly take it as he guides me to the bed and hands me to Liam and he pulls something out of his jean pocket on the floor and which appeared to be some type of large ring. 

I cock an eyebrow and I had to ask him. "What's that?". "This is a cock ring. This will give you a stronger erection and keep you from cumming since your such a slut" Louis winks at me and he puts this ring on me. Liam puts his hand on my waist pulling me back to sit on his dick and he get's inside me slowly. He keeps his hands on my waist making me bounce on him and I can't help but moan and tilt my head back and Liam sucks on my collar bone. 

"You ready for another cock Mark" Liam moans in my ear. "Yes Liam I want another cock!" I beg and moan and all the boys mouths gape open and are all shocked at my request. I 'm thinking another cock in my mouth but no. 

Louis entered me as well without warning. I moan louder thant before as they begin to thrust at the same time fucking me. I scream and moan very loud and no mouths are covering it as I spot Harry step on top of the bed. Harry is already hard and I try to move my mouth over to his member and he bites his lip watching me trying to put him in my mouth. "Tongue out" and I do what he says and I stick it out for a minute as Harry had to ask Louis a quick question. 

"Lou, Can I have Mark's mouth. He want's it." Harry ask. "Only this time Harry" Louis gives permission to Harry. Harry and Niall are the bottoms of the group they don't get blowjobs as often, Liam was the only top who fucks everyone and he rarely bottoms, and Louis and Zayn were both versatile, they give and receive when ever they want. 

I open my mouth wide for Harry and he puts his member in my mouth thrusting into my mouth as he grabs the top of my head by my hair. "I fucking love your mouth, its so fucking warm" Harry moans and compliments me. He steps a leg over me so he and be in front of me. He grabs by the back of my head and thrusts hard in my mouth hitting the back of my throat. Luckily Zayn trained me to deep throat. Harry balls are hitting the chin with every thrust as wet sounds come out of my mouth. Harry starts to moan then he grabs my hands and make me put them on his waist and they come down slowly to stop at his butt. I slap one of his cheeks earning a small moan from him but Louis takes them off of Harry.

"No hands yet, Mark" Louis keeps thrusting into me with Liam then he takes my index and middle fingers into his mouth and moistening them up for me. "Now finger him" he tells me. Harry stops face fucking me and spreads his butt cheeks revealing his hole which is already spread by Louis earlier. I enter slowly and I feel Harry tight around my fingers and he continues thrusting as I finger him. Louis adjust himself up a bit and he gets closer to my face to suck on Harry's balls and I feel Zayn get inside me. Louis and Zayn moan as he makes room for himself. I was getting triple penetrated. It wasn't soon until they all started thrusting as once and it was starting to feel good with all there of this hitting my spot. 

"What about me?" Niall looks at us and he hasn't gotten into any action yet. "Ride him with were fucking him. And he can't cum unless we take the ring off. Ride the fuck out of him" Louis insists. Niall climbs on top of me and I'm already hard and he slowly puts my member inside him and he instantly starts to ride. He's riding so hard his ass is slapping on my balls and it fells good but it hurts. "Lou can I please use his other hand?" Niall begs. Louis nods and Niall takes my free hand and makes me give him a handjob. Then the pressure builds up again and it's blocked because of the ring.

"Oh fuck I'm gonna cum, I need to pull out!" Liam yells. "FUCK THAT!" Louis screams where going to cum inside him.....Together!!" My eyes widen. "Are they all ready gonna cum inside me? All at once" I think to myself. "Oh Shit!!" Liam was coming and Louis reached back to hold Liam's balls making Zayn's balls also sneaking his middle finger in Liam's butt fingering him making him scream in pain. Liam barely bottoms. He's not used to penetration. "Were all coming together Liam!" Louis demanded. "Lou, I'm close I can't hold it!" Niall starts to tear up. "Me too" Harry whines. "Fuck It!! Everyone cum!!!" Louis screams. 

"Oh No!!!" I scream in my mind as the clench my eyes shut. All the boys sigh in relief as the all release inside and one me. Liam, Zayn, and Louis all cum inside me. Niall shoots on both our chest and stomachs also leaving my hand covered in his cum and Harry cums in the back of my throat leaving a thick load that I hold in my mouth when he pulls it out and I remove my fingers out his ass. I sit on top of Liam with my cheeks puffed up with cum my mouth. "Can you swallow it?" Harry asks. I take one big gulp and swallow a whole lot of sweetness and was not salty at all. I gasp in relief as I hold out my tongue showing I swallowed it. Harry chuckles then licks the leftover cum on my lips before putting it in my mouth on last time. Niall gets off of me. "Sorry about the mess" Niall feels guilty.

"Its OK Niall" I comfort him as Zayn removes himself out of me, followed by Louis and then Liam. I still have the ring on and I feel like my balls where gonna explode. "Can I please cum, Louis?!" I sound desperate. Louis gets on his knees in front of me followed by the rest of the boys. They all wanted me to cum for them. All with there mouths wide open and Louis positions his hand on the cock ring. "Ready?" he looks up at me. "Yes Louis". He takes the ring off as I feel relief shoot throughout my body. I shoot from Zayn's forehead to his chin, All over Louis mouth and chin, On Liam's nose, mouth, chin and chest, Niall's left eye and cheek and in Harry's mouth. 

"Sorry Guys" I blush. "It's OK" the boys say in unison as they swallow and clean off there faces. "I'm sleepy" I tell the guys. Harry tackles me in the bed where I got gang-banged. Lucky the sheets weren't so dirty, I was the cum disposal. Liam picks up Zayn and drops him on the other bed playfully. Liam collapses on top of Zayn and moves to his side. "Move over boys" Louis squeezes his way in between the two.

"You did good, Mark" Louis complimented. "Yeah, you have hot moands and your as tight as Zayn" Liam jokes earning a kiss on the cheek from Zayn. "Yeah what he said, I like doing triple penetration" Zayn also adds. "Thanks guys!" I chuckle. "Niall runs out bathroom and adds, "I have a tight ass don't I?". I blush and I hide my face in Harry's chest. They boys all start laughing at me. 

"Well goodnight guys!" Louis tells everyone before falling to sleep in between Liam and Zayn. "Night Guys!" "Night!" Liam and Zayn add before drifting off to sleep. I look over to Harry whose giving me a cheeky smile. "Cuddle?" He insisted. I scoot over to him little by little. "Come here you" Harry reached out and pulls me into a tight cuddle. I turn red blushing hard and Harry laughs. "Can we sleep now?" I whisper. "Of course we can" Harry says with a smile. I slowly fall to sleep in his arms. "Night Harry". "Night Mark" He kisses me on the lips before falling to sleep. I muzzle my face into his chest even more.

This wasn't the way I planned on losing my virginity and surviving with the guys might be the best thing I'll ever do in my life. Especially if I was gonna be with Harry. He's falling for me. The same I've fallen for him.


	5. New Survivors

Losing my virginity to all five of the lads and less than two days of knowing each other. If it came down to it Harry would probably be the one I'd rather lose it to. Or my ex-girlfriend back at the orphanage who I unintentionally left to die in the attack.

"Ung!!" I hear an Irish moan as I feel the bed move and a tight clamps around my member. "Maybe I'm dreaming again. Hopefully. I also feel something lightly smacking me in the face. "Please tell me it's a dog" I think desperately. I wake and notice Louis over me stroking his member and Niall riding me reverse style facing the other way. 

"Here it comes" Louis moans as I feel pressure built up in my groan also. Niall stops riding as he feels me cumming inside him as I feel Louis release all over my face. Louis starts to thumb as the cum off my face. 

"How tight was Niall's ass?" Louis asks as he's cleaning my face off. "Very tight" I answer as he chuckles in response. I'm stuck on the fact that Niall rode me in my sleep and i got a facial. Not the one facial I would rather receive. "What was that for?" I asked him. "Wake up sex" he answered. "Last person to wake up get a 'wake up call' or if anyone get's horny that would be the only time to get relief." 

"So you guys used for relief?" I sounded a little scared. "Yeah, but Niall was horny and I woke up hard and I wouldn't let cum go to waste" Louis adds as he finishes cleaning my face. Niall walks out of the bathroom. "Thanks for the cock, Mark. I needed that" Niall smiles as he walks out the door. "Let's go Mark" Louis commands and I listen. We both walk out the door with the sun beaming in both our faces. Niall, Zayn, Liam and Harry are already ready in truck. I get in the second row as Louis gets in the front. I come in next to Harry and he immediately pulls me in closer to him in a tight hug. I feel like I can't breathe when he engulfed me in that hug and I can tell that he likes me. 

"Good morning Harry" I can barely tell him as I'm groaning in his grip. He lets me go. "Good Morning Mark" he lets me go giving me one of his signature smiles that make me blush inside and out. 

We pulls out the parking spot as we leave the motel and back on the road.

"What are we doing today besides staying alive?" Harry asks. "Were going to find a broken down mall somewhere and find more clothes and supplies" Louis let all us know. We travel at least a mile to the mall in the outskirts of London and were all half asleep. 

BANG!!

He all jump out of our half sleep as we hear a gunshot echo. "What was that?!" Niall sounded scared. "Sounded like a shotgun or something. We must be getting closer to more survivors." Zayn adds. Liam floors the gas pedal as the finally reach the mall and we see a guy who looked at least forty with tattoo's all over his body and was built like a body builder shooting at a horde of zombies with a M4 machine gun in both his hands. Liam floors the break as we all in the car jerk forward and back and everyone jumps out and I try to jump out to only to be stopped by Louis. 

"Stay in the car, We'll take care of this" he tells me before pressing a kiss on my lips. Surprisingly it gave me butterflies in my stomach as if Harry kissed me. I stood there shocked but I hurried back in the truck. Niall was getting clean head shots with a sniper rifle. Liam was cutting zombies heads of and splitting the skulls with machetes, Louis was bashing there heads in with a baseball bat, Zayn had his AK-47 shooting every last zombie and Harry was decapitating heads and stepping on them with an axe. 

"Freeze you fucking nimrods!!" the guy aimed he guns at the guys who just saved his ass from being dinner. They all drop there weapons and put there hands up.

*Harry POV*

We all have our hands up and does this prick not know that we all saved him ass?

"You in truck! Come out!!" He points his gun at Mark. He slowly comes out the truck walking towards us with all our hands up. He had a nervous looks on his face as he walks our way. I look back at him assuring that we won't let him hurt him. 

"Who are you guys?" The guy asks. 

"Just another group of survivors" Louis sasses to the guy. He walks towards him slowly and pulls something out his pocket and places it up to his neck and presses a button on the side and a blade pops up and was an inch from cutting Louis. Louis cocks an eyebrow and puckers his lips. "Are you gonna cut me?" Louis gives him a sassy remark. The guy growls in annoyance as if he were a pitbull. He puts the knife back in his pocket. "I don't like you, pretty boy" the guy tell Louis but he obviously doesn't give two fucks. We all like him. Were all in a relationship with each other.

"Hey curly Q!" the guy call me. As much as I want to pick up my axe and split his skull with it, but I would die trying based on how heavily armed he is. "What is he to you?" pointing at Louis. "My boyfriend" I answer. "They  
re all my boyfriends".

"Including the young one right here?" he points to Mark who has a confused look on his face. I took a deep breathe as I prepare myself for the answer. "Yes". Mark's face turns red like it usually does but the stranger pulled a disgusted look on his face. "Queers" he says as we all look at him like were ready to shoot him. "I'll ask for names later as he reaches in bag for a long chain with multiple hand cuffs on him. He walks up to all of use and cuffs our wrists tight. 

"Come on queers" the guys tugs on the chain making us follow him. He's in our truck driving slowly to where he stays as he are walking behind the car. 

"You've got a plan, Lou?" I whisper to him in front of me. "I'm thinking!! I'm thinking!!" Louis sassed. "SHUT UP!! You sassy little boy!!" He snaps at Louis. All of a sudden we all feel a tug behind us. We all look back and he Mark on his knees 'crying'. The guy is pissed off he jumped out and walked to Mark and kneels in front of him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he yell in Mark's face. Mark winks at us and we all look at him confused. 

"Who are you winking at?! My face is right here you fucking -" Mark jumps up and knees him under his chin knocking him out unconscious. We all stare at him with out mouths gaped open and our eye's widened at him as he bursts about laughing at our expressions.

"Mark?" Liam looks at him. "Liam?" Mark responds. "What was that?!" Louis asks him. "Fake it till you make it, I guess?" Mark responds as he's searching through his body for a key that he finds his pocket. He frees all of us and the gun finally wakes up as Louis points his dessert eagle in his face. 

"Wait!! Guys!! I didn't mean to be an ass to you guys" he's nervous. 

"Tell us where you came from, who you are and I won't blow you fucking face out" Louis threatens

"OK! OK! I'll talk!" the guy screams. "I'm Butch and I live with other survivors inside some trendy store. I'll show you!" 

"OK!" Louis says enthusiastically. "Thank Y-" Louis cuts him off with a pistol whip to his head knocking him out again

********

*Unknown POV*

"One more!!" I scream as I take a swing back and forth knocking the head off a zombie with an axe. 

"That was easy" Rose another girl in our group of survivors says. "It could of been alot worse!" Bradley another survivor adds to the conversation.

"Please!! Stop doing that!! Ooww!!" I heard a family voice echo from down the large hall. I see Butch run for his life running back into the store screaming "Sebastian!" 

"What a bitch" I think in the back of my and I see six guys walk enter the hallway. I see all five and I recognize one. I couldn't be any happier.

*Mark POV* 

As we enter the hallway. I notice a group of survivors. Two I didn't recognize and one I was surprised to see. That flowing blonde hair and blue eyes I recognized from the orphanage. 

"Alexis?!" I called out. "MARK!" she screams as she sprints towards me as she drops her axe. "Oof" I let out when she attacks me with a tight hug securing her legs around my waist and he arms around my neck. They all looked confused. 

"Oh my gosh, Mark!! Y-Your alive!!" She says shocked as she's running her hands over my face. "I-I ran out the back! Where did you go?" I ask. " I ran out the back too!" she tells me.

"Excuse me?" Harry intervenes. "I'm sorry but who are you?" Harry sassed. Alexis let him have it.

"Who do you think I am?, I'm his girlfriend"


	6. Moving In And Moving On

*Author POV*

Those words make Harry's heart break and embarrass Mark.

"She's your what?!" Harry sounded threatened. 

"Alexis what are you talking about?!. We haven't talked in a month!" Mark defends himself and Alexis smirks. Mark notices that smirk she pulls on her face when she's doing something sneaky. She snickers and tears up from laughter. Harry feels betrayed, played with, and hurt. Alexis manically.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are go gullible" Alexis laughs. "Mark I've broken up with you because you can be oblivious at times. "Ouch" Mark says sarcastically as Alexis puts him on blast. "I like her" Louis instigates as the rest of the boys give him the 'are you serious look'. Due to the fact that she was as sassy as Louis that make's him take into immediate liking her. "Come on guys, let me introduce you to the rest of us" Alexis leads the boys into the store. 

"Guys line up left to right youngest to oldest" Alexis instructs. An intimidating figure walks out the stores managers office. He wore an eye patch, his hair is laid back, tattoos, built and looked to be about seven feet tall. 'Intimidating' was the word to describe this guy.

He had a cigar in his mouth and took it out and took a good look at us. He looks back at Butch disappointed. 

"This group of kids led you to out place safe house and made you whine like a bitch?" he told him.

"But Sebastian, it's more to it" Butch added. "That one pistol whipped me and that one kneed me in my jaw knocking me out" Butch told on himself. He was supposed to be one of the stronger survivors. Sebastian shook his head in disapproval. 

"Your an ex-marine, Butch. I've expected more from you" Sebastian sounded disappointed. "Go cover the main entrance" he commanded and he listened.

He strolled back and forth as if it were a military inspection. 

"What are all your names, ages, where your from, and your weapon of choice?" Sebastian asked starting from oldest to youngest. 

"Louis, 22, Doncaster, and a Desert Eagle"

"Zayn, 21, Bradford, England, AK-47"

"I'm Liam, 20, From Wolverhampton, Minigun"

"I'm the handsome and ravishing Niall Horan", I'm 20, Originally on from Mullingar, Ireland but moved to England and I prefer the Sniper Rifle. Getting head shots now and then"

The rest of the boys roll there eyes or gave themselves face palms like they wanted to hear his life story. Sebastian laughs at Niall. "I'll keep that in mind" then continues on.

"Harry, 19, Holmes Chapel, and a Smith and Wesson Revolver"

"Mark, 16, London, and I don't really have a weapon of choice. I mean I've killed zombie once with a chainsaw and Harry showed me how to kill a zombie with a ....." Mark got stuck. "What was it?" He look at Harry.

"A Glock 17" Harry corrects Mark. Sebastian nodded his head in approval.

"Impressive. Make yourselves at home. There 90 stores here and you can make up of them. There a food court on the main level where everything is fresh and sanitary. There's also the arcade downstairs, and our weapons stash I at the toy at east wing and this is north wing of this mall. You all are free now" He gave the guys persmission to do what they want. They all run out then. "Wait!" Sebastian stops them all in there tracks.

"Be careful and watch out for each other" he adds before the boys go about there business.

"Now what you guys wanna do?" Louis asks looking at the mall directory with it's stores original names scribbled and over and names changed to 'Weapon Stash' or 'First-Aid Supplies'. 

"I wanna go to the food court" Niall bursts out. The two things in this earth that Niall likes to do is kill zombies and eat. "I don't blame you, Niall. I'm famished Liam adds. "Let's go!" Niall says enthusiastically. The boys run off leaving Mark, Louis, Harry, and Zayn.

"Eehh, I wanna check out the weapons stash, anyone else? Zayn points out. "Sure I'll come with. Coming Mark?" Harry asked hoping for him to say yes.

"I have to talk to Louis real quick, I'll meet you guys there" Mark hated to reject the offer but had something he had to talk to Louis about. Louis cocked an eyebrow, he had no idea what was going on? "Eh, wanna walk and talk?" Louis offered. "Yeah, perfect!" Mark responded. Harry licked his lips and pouted a little bit when Mark wanted to spend private time with Louis. He puts a hand on Mark's shoulder leading him towards east while Zayn and Harry walk towards the west wing. As Harry walks away from Mark with Zayn he looks back at Mark walking away with Louis as he wraps an arm around Mark's neck and Harry flattened his lips and turned around heartbroken. Zayn pinched Harry on his bum on the side. Harry jumped a little as an reaction,

"Everything OK, Harry?" Zayn asked the heartbroken Cheshire boy. Followed by a kiss on his soft cheek.

"I'm fine" Harry responds. He lied. He wasn't OK. 

**********

Louis and Mark are walking through the hallways astounded at how a mall was turned into a safe house. 

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Louis asks.

"The kiss we had earlier" Mark says shyly. 

"Oh that" Louis chuckles. "Well we've all fucked the almost life out of you. And it takes alot of courage to stay with us and we all took the tests also." 

"Okay" Mark is becoming knowledgeable about the boys.

"And I know you've noticed we are all boyfriends and we all have this strong connection for one another. And you've came along. We were all at Nandos and they we see a car crash and a zombie eating the life out of couple who were just walking the streets of London." Mark bit his lip in remembering the tragic day.

"You guys found me that day" Mark remembered. 

"Niall was looking through the night vision scope of his sniper he saw the horde and he saw you running. "That's when we saved your ass" Louis jokes.

"How did you all meet?" Mark asked.

"Harry and I met as children out families were pretty close. We've grown up together and went to school together and developed feelings for each other. We started dating the Liam moved from Wolverhampton to Doncaster and Zayn from Bradford and they were dating. Then we took a class trip to Ireland where we met Niall at his school. We stayed there for a week and came back home and just before Christmas break, Niall came to visit all of us. We all confessed that we all had feelings for each other and we've all started a relationship with all five of us. Liam and I hated each other at first and now he's my big 'teddy bear'." Louis tells Mark as he's laughing at how Louis went from hating each other to loving each other.

"How did you all become a team of zombie slayers?" Mark asked another question.

"Harry and Niall caught Zayn, Louis, and I burning two zombies that we tore apart. And we found out that Niall and Harry have killed a zombie or two in there lives. And we've been traveling throughout England and Ireland killing zombie and we still don't know what causes the outbreaks and who is responsible. The day we found you reached it's all time high. Making it impossible to stop in one day. We all made a pact to work together and kill the guy who started i." Louis sounded determined

***********

As the lads where walking, Mark peek a store. Not just a store. A sex store. 'Naughty Fantasies Sex Shop' was what it was. And It was closed and not messed up or anything. Louis and Mark look at each other and they are both thinking the same thing.

Louis kicked the lock off the gated that kept the store from being anyone from getting in. They both lift the gate up and enter they store. They both look around and Louis finds the power box and the lights come on scaring Mark as he observes the store. Mark looks around and notices dildos, fluffy handcuff, nipple clamps, whips, vibrators, condoms, lube, everything you would find in a sex store.

Louis walks out the clothes aisle with a naughty smirk on his face with hands behind his back.

"Louis?" Mark cocks his head to the side confused. "Louis pulls out handcuff and a paddle that says 'slut' on it. 

"Wanna play?" Louis smirks. Mark gives in and takes the paddle from Louis. 

Mark gets ready for a swing as Louis bends over on a sex ramp. Louis nods giving Mark the 'OK' to spank him. Mark cocks it back and it stopped by Louis. "Hold on there" Louis stops him as he stands back up. Mark has a confused smug on his face. Louis takes off his belt and unzips his pants and drops his pants revealing his perfectly round and big bum. Mark got an instant hard-on as Louis bends back over on the ramp.

"Hit me, you bad boy" Louis teases and Mark without hesitation takes a good whack at Louis ass. A few good whacks and the word 'slut' is barely visible on the left cheek. He stops Mark again and start to make out with and Mark gets the hang of it and starts kiss back. Louis stops again and bends over in front of him. 

"Get inside and there's lube to your left" Louis looks back as he spreads his cheeks letting Mark know that he can get inside him. Mark quickly applies the lube quickly and positions himself behind Louis as he slides in slowly. Louis bites his until Mark reaches his prostate already. Mark took a few quick thrust until he heard a groan and Louis instantly stopped moaning. 

"Shit! Zombie are getting In!" Louis snaps his head up while. Mark quickly runs outside the store after removing his member out of Louis and leave. Mark looks down over the guard rail down to the second level and he's at least twenty zombies. 

"Louis!" Mark screams back in the store and Louis runs out the store stuffing things in his pockets. "Over there!" Mark points out a sporting goods store. They both run in without hesitation. As soon as the finish searching they head downstairs to fight off the horde. 

Louis aims his desert eagle aiming at the horde. He pulled the trigger and fired at one zombie and killing four behind it making it sixteen left. Mark pulls out a baseball bat swings back and knocked the head off of zombie and stepping on the head like Harry did earlier today. Louis squares off with a zombie that easily tackles him to the ground and tries to get his hands on him. Louis is fighting back with all his might grabbing it's wrists until he headbutts it's face in making it weak and easier to get off of Louis. Louis looks down on his stomping on it's head making the brain pop out the top of its head. Louis looks back as notices Mark slicing and dicing zombies with a hatchet he found in the hunting section of the sports store. 

Mark takes a quick breather as he thinks he kill him all and a zombie approaching Mark from behind. I hissed showing it was hungry. "Mark behind you!" Louis screams as Mark turns around but Louis saves him by shooting it in the head, killing the last zombie. 

Louis helps Mark up off the ground, both heavily breathing. 

"You alright" Louis asks. Mark nods in response. " I can't believe I've fought a horde of Zombies." Mark was beyond stunned. Louis pulls Mark into a tight hug. "Great Job! Let's get back to Sebastian so we can-" 

They look over and see the new group of survivors along with the guys all aiming there guns and weapons ready to fight. They all notice the dead zombies body's scattered across the floor and they notice that Louis and Mark got the job done. 

"We heard gun shots" Butch deepened his voice to sound more intimidating that he actually was.

"Oh Shut Up, Butch. Your not a tough as you think" Alexis puts Butch in his place.

"Ouch" Mark and Louis say in unison. 

*************

As the night feel, the group of survivors blew up air mattresses, found tents, sleeping bags, and found pillows and blankets all over the mall. Niall made his own tent will all the Nando's he had from earlier. Zayn and Liam are already on and air mattress cuddling each other till they fall asleep. Harry lets down the gate in the store across from the original mall survivors so zombie won't get in while there everyone was sleep. The lights were turned off as Mark made himself comfortable on an air mattress as Louis quickly joins him. Harry was gonna cuddle with Mark but when Louis plays around for something he plays for keeps. 

Harry feel asleep alone on the other mattress. Mark feels his eyes get heavy and the notices Louis leaning over him reaching for something. Louis pulls out lube and the handcuffs he had from the sex store earlier.

"Really Lou ?!" Mark whispers. Louis nodded no without saying a word. 

"Wanna have some fun until we fall asleep?" Louis offers giving a few seductive eyebrow raises like Niall does.

Mark had to say no because he was to tired but Louis was calm about as he lays into Mark's chest. 

Mark is falling for Louis the say way he did for Louis and he can feel himself slowly working his way into the polymory relation with the lads. But one wasn't feeling same way and that person was Harry.

Harry wanted to Mark to himself.


	7. Jealousy Games

*Liam POV*

It's the day after Sebastian let us crash and reside at his place. I've decided to get in my usual morning exercise in. I would usually wake the guys up to come train with me but they were all looking like angels when there sleep. So I've a machete and for whenever I spot a zombie. I can just kill it on spot. I'm walking down the broken down mall escalators and I spot the sporting good store and I immediately go in and sprint straight to the workout machines. My workout has finally begun.

30 Minutes Later

Mark and Zayn walk in as in move the bench press lifting 200 pounds at least. 

"Li-Yum!" Zayn calls as he walks in the store. "Hey Liam!" Mark adds. I couldn't be happier to see one of my boyfriends and my somewhat boyfriend. I open my arms to Zayn to come in to hug me but Mark was more than welcome. Zayn attacks me and pins me to the bench and starts leaving kisses all over my face. 

"OK Zaynie, I love you too" I say to him as I push him up him up gently to so he can sit on my lap. As I positioned him I lend out a hand to Mark and he's kinda skeptical about taking it. 

"I won't bite unless you want me too" I tease. Mark chuckles reaching out for my hand and as soon as he does I pull him into a tight hug up to my chest. 

"OK Liam, Good Morning" Mark chuckled to me.

"What brings you all here this morning?" I asked. 

"Mark was gonna show me some hunting supplies we could use" Zayn explains. I nod as Zayn gets up and pressing his lips to mine. Mark and Zayn walk away from me to the hunting section and I resume my workout. 

*Zayn POV*

After telling Zayn 'Good Morning', Mark was nice enough to show me some other place we can find weapons. As were scavenger for more supplies, I felt like it was time to talk to him about him and Harry. Harry was pretty hurt about Mark wanting to spend time with Louis. When Harry falls for someone he falls for them. 

"Sooo Mark?" I ask as he looks up at me stuffing machetes and crossbows in a duffle bag. "What's up with you and Lou?"

"I had to talk to him about the kiss we had when we got stuck up by Butch" Mark explains. "He said something about you all dating each other and stuff like that"

"Oh" I respond quickly. "Harry really likes you and I know that you didn't mean to hurt him like that but I think you should just talk to him."

Mark pulls a guilty smug on his face. "I will" he zips his bag of weapons up and throws it over his shoulder and I follow him out the store.

*Harry POV*

-BANG!-

As I blasts the last zombies face out scattering its brains over the floor. I walk away like I always do. As I going back to our store I feel something stick me on my right bum. I look back with a mean grin on my face as meet Mark holding a fishing pole and the string was stuck to the back of my jeans. Mark gives a cheeky smile and attempts to reel me in but I move into him until he stops reeling me in. 

"Do you mind taking my ass off the line, please?" I ask him.

"Sure" he responds as he unhooks me. I wait tell he finished all they way until I find the right time to attack.

"OOF!" Mark lets out as I tackle him to floor leaving kisses all over his face.

"I've missed you, asshole" I tease before placing another kiss on his lips.

"Yeah, sorry Harry. I didn't want to tell you no. It was just something bothering me that I had to talk to Louis about." He explains himself to me.

"I'll never hurt you again, Harry. I promise love" He says as his sits up to kiss me again. I couldn't be any happier. 

"You Hungry?" I ask him and his stomach rumbles in response as he blushes. I help him up to his feet and wrap my arm around his neck as we walk to the food court

*********

*Author POV*

Harry and Mark made amends and became close again. As the walk to the food court and they see the group surrounding a table to make so some sort of plans. The approach the table and they are showing some type of plans to keep the whole mall covered at all time. 

"OK, team here's the deal" Sebastian explained.

"Louis and I will be in the security office watching on the mall surveillance and well call over the mall PA where there coming in"

"There are machine guns installed into the cameras, so take cover whenever they fire" Louis adds.

"Zayn, Liam, and Bradley will be outside with the heavily armed Jeep, Niall and Rose will be on top of the building sniping, and lastly Mark, Harry and Alexis....

Alexis smiles at Mark and gives Harry a nasty look

"You two keep the inside safe. I know what all three of you are capable of and you three should be a force to reckoned with" Sebastian compliments the trio.

"OK survivors, Let's mo-"

"Wait Sebastian!" Alexis interjects. They all look at her. 

"Maybe Mark, Harry, and I should be on roof watch and Rose is a beast when I comes to knife fighting and Niall is a good sniper. Plus Zayn, Brad, and Liam are all outside anyways so they got it all covered.

"But we need to cover places they won't be able to see and I have never touched a snip-" Alexis cuts Mark off by pressing her hand over his mouth.

"We got this! Trust Us!" Alexis fakes a smile as Sebastian cocks an eyebrow. 

"OOOOOK" Sebastian stretches his words. "Niall and Rose inside, You three on the roof" Sebastian commanded and everyone listened. 

******

As the night feel there were little zombie to be found and everyone called it 'quits' and everyone went and got shut eye. The trio stayed on top of the mall looking at the star lit skies and the moon that was a full and shining. All three sit on the floor and observe the skies. 

"I'll be back" Harry got up and went back in the mall.

As Harry left Alexis though he was the right time to put her plan into motion. She scoots closer to Mark and is doing whatever to take him back under her wing.

"Soo, You and Harry?, Have A....Thing?" she asked sarcastically

"Well...sorta" Mark answers nervously 

"All of you guys are dating" Alexis sounding disgusted

"Something like that" Mark responds 

"What you need is a girl in your life" Alexis flirts.

"Alexis, I've already given you a try" Mark responds

"OK" Alexis stops and thinks again.

"Mark, I'm tried of these games" Alexis snaps and hops on top of Mark.

"Alexis what are you doing?!" Mark is nervous. There for he has never gotten this close to a girl since he's been with the guys.

"You've been around too many cocks. You need some pussy in your life" Alexis says as she's taking her shirt off revealing her pink lace bra. She had to have at least D-Cup breasts. She felt Mark's boner grow underneath her. She smirks and gets up off him and Mark sits up on his knees. She gets up and turns around and slowly takes off her jeans and revealing her matching pink thong. She had a nice round butt which was bigger than Louis and just as round.

"You Like?" Alexis teases and Mark was literally drooling. It was his first time getting closer to the opposite sex. She straddles his again and she presses her lips on his. They start making out and Mark surprisingly sneaks his tongue into her mouth. 

"Guys, Im Bac-" Harry comes back and sees Mark and Alexis making out with his hand rubbing around her body showing that he's craving her. She is getting to spend some along time Harry wanted to spend with Mark. By himself.

Mark stops what he doing. "H-Harry?!" Tears fill Harry's eyes.

"Oh, Harry?, I didn't mean to steal your man like that. Clearly he needed some pussy. So I was nice enough to give it to him." Alexis says sarcastically and smirks.

"Harry! It's not my fault she climbed on top of m-" Mark pushes her off and walks to Harry

"Mark?!" Harry starts to feel tears build up in his eyes.

"She climbed on top of me!" Mark starts to tear up as well

"WHY WOULD YOU BREAK MY HEART LIKE THAT AGAIN!? YOU SAID YOUR NEVER HURT ME!" Harry sobs

"IT WAS HER FAULT, YOU ALREADY KNOW ALEXIS IS SNEAKY!!" Mark tries to defend himself. 

"You know what Mark? Leave me alone" Harry runs away crying.

Mark droops his head as Harry walks away and Alexis walks behind his seductively and rests her head on his shoulder. 

"Why, Alexis?" Mark says lowly.

"Because, He doesn't love you" She whispers in his head and Mark raises his head in shock. "As a matter of fact,your more of a sex slave and zombie bait to them and they boys don't give a flying fuck about you, like I do". Mark becomes hurt but livid at the same time.

She was lying.

"I wish I knew that before, and HOW COULD I BE SO NAIVE?" Mark slowly starts to break down and drops to his knees and Alexis runs her finger around Mark's shoulders and stands in front of Mark. She places a finger under his chin to make him look up at her.

"I want you. Don't you want me?" Alexis whispers seductively. Mark quickly comes to his senses. 

"Yes, I want you" Mark looks up.

"Take it off" Alexis commands as Mark unhooks her bra letting her boobs fall out her bra.

Mark pulls her to the ground so that she's on top of him again. Without thinking Alexis takes her thong off and guides Mark inside her. She was alright tight and wet for him. As she's riding him, Mark is a moaning mess under her and Alexis peeks over and observes Harry in the doorway that guides from the roof to the inside of the mall. 

"I love you, Alexis" Mark moans and Harry's mouth gapes and eyes start to tear up again. 

She gives him a sneaky grin and mouth the words "He's Mine".

Harry shuts the door, devastated and heartbroken. Although being in a polymory relationship with the rest of the lads, his love was stronger for Mark.

Alexis plan is in motion.

Mark was finally hers and Harry was out of the picture.


	8. Secrets and Sacrifices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get your tissues ready!!!

*Mark POV*

"I love you, Alexis" as I moan under her and I look up and watch her grin and mouth something.

"I'm gonna cum" I moan under her and she starts to ride faster. I feel pressure fill up inside her as she stops and starts to breathe heavy. She feel on top of me. All I could think about his how bad I hurt Harry. His heart is probably shattered and won't be able to piece back together. Alexis puts on clothes on and me and her walk back into the mall to meet Harry sobbing into Liam's shoulder and the rest of lads looking at me not pleased at all.

"SHIT!" Is what I think in the back of my mind. I walk away but only to get caught by Louis.

"Come here" I hear Louis voice as try to walk away. I turn around and walk towards the guys. Every step I took my heart kept pounding and I knew I was a wrap for me.

"Explain this?" Louis points to Harry.

"I broke his heart" I answered feeling guilty. 

"Why?" Louis tone was sounding a little firm. 

"Because I've heard you guys talking about Mark" Alexis intervenes. 

"No one was talking to yo-" 

"Shut up, Liam! We all know you think of Niall as an idiot" Alexis cuts off Liam and exposes him.

Niall looks at Liam as his blue eyes slowly turn bright when tears slowly fill up his eyes. 

"No Niall! Don't believe her she's a liar." Zayn tries to defend Liam

"Oh, Zayn! You don't recall the time you and Harry first met Zayn and the first thing you thought about him is that he looked like a terrorist?" Alexis back sassed and Zayn couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"A terrorist, Lou?" Zayn was pissed off. Louis for one felt bad for someone.

"Sorry, Zayn but Alexis this isn't about you!" Louis snaps and Alexis only gives a smirk and pulls a remote out her pocket and he presses some random button as a projectors appears out of the floor and the projection shows on the wall. It appears to be surveillance videos of everyone moments in the mall.

-Surveillance Videos-

Harry and Liam are working out as Liam was bench pressing and Harry was above him keeping the bar from falling. 

"Niall can be quite a character if you ask me" Harry brings up out of nowhere. 

"He's more of an idiot if you ask me. He should of stayed in Ireland." Liam talks about Niall. Niall was looking awfully hurt, he thought that he and Liam had something special. Niall hid his face in his hands, letting out a few silent sobs. 

Louis and Niall were having sex in the toy store which is now the weapons stash. Niall was on his hands and knees on the ground as Louis was behind him thrusting. Louis all of a sudden stops as it appears to be that he had came inside of Niall.

"Gosh, Lou, You fuck like a terrorist.....if that makes any sense" Louis sounds enthusiastic then shallow. 

"Please If I were a terrorist I'd be like Zayn" Louis puts Zayn on blast when he's not there. "I thought he was the day I met him" Louis adds. But he had more to say.

"I probably fuck better than Liam and he's a complete top."

"How's that?" Niall asks as he's fingering his hole that has already been cummed in. Louis get's on his knees and help fingering Niall by adding two fingers inside of Niall. 

"The fact that we was born with one working kidney, he probably can't function probably during sex" Louis also puts Liam on blast who used to be his "giant teddy bear" that he told Mark days before. 

Liam bit his lip and looked like he was gonna cry. Liam rarely cries. He's the strongest of the group and Louis was the leader and his skills couldn't par up to Liam's.

Then the most shocking happened.

All the boys all appear to be surrounding a table in the food court. 

"So what are we gonna do about, Mark" Zayn asks.

"He's more of a sex slave to us right?" Liam reassures.

"Correct and whenever things get to hefty, we'll feed him to the zombies and he'll be out of the way." Louis adds. Mark jaw dropped and he though Alexis was lying to him earlier.

"He's only gonna hold us back, let's get rid him now, just leave him with the other survivors" Niall says.

"We can't risk it. They offer us sanctuary and all that and if we leave him here then he'll have a place to stay and well be out of the zombified streets like we have been, finding a place to stay. Louis adds.

Harry was the only one his hasn't played along with there 'plan' to get rid of Mark. He cared for him more than he needed to. He loved him.

The video cuts of there and everyone is just livid with each other. Niall walks away with tears streaming down his face, Liam who rarely cries went about his business as well, Zayn follows Liam leaving Mark, Harry, Louis, and Alexis. 

Mark had to break the silence.

"So Alexis was right. You guys don't give a fuck about me" He has broken the silence.

"Nope" Louis answers bluntly. "I don't have shit else to explain to you the video says it all"

"Then you guys should of left me out on the street" Mark's tone gets a bit firmer. 

"We'd all feel bad if we saved you ass and left you for dead" Louis answers before getting up and taking Harry's hand guiding him to the store to sleep. 

Mark felt like he was used and realized he was in a better place with Alexis. Regardless of how bitchy and manipulative she is. 

"I'm tired, lets get some rest" Alexis commands and Mark listens. 

********

 

Louis POV

I'd be wrong for saying I don't care for the other guys but I don't. Harry was the only one I gave a fuck about. He and I started dating before everyone else got involved. Liam and I didn't like each other every now and then but he's my teddy bear whenever I want him to be. Zayn always had his head stuck up Liam's ass which led me not care for him as much. And Niall is can be naive at times but I prefer him over Liam, Zayn, and Mark. I'll fuck Mark whenever I feel like it but now that he knows that he's dead to me, I won't be getting any ass from him anymore. His head is stuck far up Alexis' cunt. 

As I lay on the air mattress, I can hear Niall whimpering in his tent.

"Niall" I call and I get no answer from him. I call him again and still no response. I sneak over to the tent and I slowly unzip the entrance to find Niall in fidel position facing the other way, still whimpering. I cuddle behind him, wrapping my arm around his abdomen. 

"Nialler? You Ok?" I ask him. 

"NO, I'm not. I loved Liam. And he hates me." I another tear escapes from his blue eyes. 

I light goes off in my head. I know one way to make Niall feel better and I don't mean making him a life time supply on Nandos to make happy. I get up as I grab his waist band as I slowly pull down his pants and lucky for me he didn't have any underwear on. His smooth pale Irish butt was mine. He didn't resist at all, I run my hands on both his cheeks and I spread them revealing his pink puckered hole. I take a small lick as I make the irish boy moan. Then I smother my face in his ass. It was almost as round as mine. As I smother my face with is ass for at least five minutes, he was sleep. 

As much as I wanted to whack him out of his sleep, I didn't he looked so delicate in his sleep, so I didn't. I left him alone as I find Harry still heartbroken because of Mark. 

"Come here love" I say to Harry as I extend my arms to the broken boy. He slowly crawled into my arms and slowly drifts off to sleep into my arms.

"Don't worry babe, you'll always have me"

**********

-The Next Morning-

*Author POV*

"Lou!! I'm gonna fucking murder you" Liam screams.

"Ask me if I care, Liam" Louis back sassed.

"I can't fuck Harry for five minutes without you stealing my fucking boxers" Liam snaps. Mark eyes widened, Niall was snickering, and Zayn was turning pink when Liam said what he said. 

"Of course, you can fuck Harry because you only have one kidney" Louis makes the room so quiet. Liam bit his lip and had a pissed off smug on his face. 

"Um, Li-" Zayn says then Liam grabs Louis by the neck and holds him on the wall and Louis is still smirking and Liam was extremely pissed off. He's the only one to stand up to Louis due to the fact that he was the leader and no one could stand over him. 

"I SHOULD KICK YOUR FUCKING TEETH IN PRETTY BOY" Liam says and Louis only smirks.

"Go head" Louis teases and Liam cocks his fist back and almost catches Louis but he moves his head out the way and get's his arm stuck though the wall. All the lads watched in awe.

"LADS, there's zombies all over the mall, code red!!" Sebastian calls from the mall PA system. All the lads run to different wings of the mall leaving, Liam stuck in the and Mark runs to Sebastian's store to get the original survivors. Mark runs into the store to catch Bradley smothering his face with what it appears to be Liam's boxers. Mark looked in disgust.

"Brad?" Mark asks as Bradley throws the boxers some place else. He quickly pulled out a pistol and a pick-axe. And then runs out the door, followed by Rose with a kitchen knife. Alexis walks out the managers office with booty shorts, a sports bra, and her weapon belt on with grenades, knifes, and a pistol in the holster part. Mark was turned on by her again but he knew that it was time to get down to business. Not sexual business.

"Ready Baby?" Alexis says as she pulls out a pink baseball bat. 

"Yeah" Mark answers drooling. Alexis reaches in a cabinet behind a cash register. She pulls you a gold and silver chainsaw for Mark. Mark really starting drooling at the sight of a new chainsaw. He quickly smashes his lips to Alexis' and they both run out the store to the rescue. As they run out, Mark notices Liam isn't stuck in the wall. He automatically assumes that Rose and Brad came and got him.

********

"THERE'S TO MANY OF THEM!!!" Liam aims his minigun at the crowd of zombie assisted by Butch and Sebastian firing M4 carbines at the horde. Louis is shooting heads off with a shotgun along with Harry shooting his revolver. Rose is throwing knives at the zombies aiming straight for there foreheads. 

VVRROOOMM!!!!

The guys hear in a distance which sounded like a chainsaw. They all turn around who is appears to be Mark running to the rescue cutting what ever came his way. Alexis follows him bludgeoning every zombie in her way with a bat. They cleared out the whole man in less than 10 minutes. Everyone was out of ammunition buy they time Mark and Alexis came. They were as strong as Sebastian, Liam, and Zayn combined. They are all the strong survivors. Everything was all good and the unthinkable happened.....

"ZAYN BEHIND YOU!!" Niall screams at the top of his lungs. Zayn turns around half way to meet a zombie half-way. Then it happened.......

Liam jumped in the way of Zayn saving his life but only to get mauled by a zombie. Everyone watched in shock as Alexis rushes to pull out her pistol to shoot the zombies head off. 

Everyone rushes to Liam's side to his lifeless body. Liam was gone.

"Liam?" Zayn calls to his dead body. "Baby, You OK?!" Zayn is starting to sound desperate. 

Mark knees next to Zayn and unbuttons Liam's shirt. 

"Someone give me a taser!! Quick!!" Mark calls out desperate to bring help Liam. 

"BRAD, GIVE ME YOUR TASER!!!" Mark remembers.

"Why?" Brad acts oblivious to the face that Liam is dead. And Zayn snaps. 

"YOUR ASSHOLE! GIVE HIM THE FUCKING TASER!!!!" Zayn snaps and Brad quickly throws Mark the knuckle taser. 

"CLEAR!" Mark screams before jabbing it into his chest.

It didn't work.

"SHIT!! CLEAR!!" Mark tries again and again and again. 

Mark was on the verge of tears as Butch checked on Liam for any other vital signs.

"He's gone" Butch announces.

Those words make everything go black. Zayn sobs and screams into Liam's chest, Rose cries on Brad's shoulder, Butch and Sebastian are both silent and struck with loss, Niall comforts Zayn, Harry and Louis are holding eachother and Mark is comforted by Alexis who wraps her arms around his neck from behind. 

*******

The rest of the survivors hold a small funeral in remembrance of Liam. Zayn didn't show up. He couldn't bare to watch the love of his life to get laid to rest. They all wait outside the casket for him to turn back to life and to turn into a zombie but he didn't

Everyone went back to their safes houses and got some sleep after a long day and for the first time in Zayn's life.

The air mattress he and Liam shared was feeling bigger than it should be.

R.I.P Liam James Payne


	9. Breaking Point

*Mark POV*

This morning wasn't like any other. Liam was gone, the rest of the lads don't want me around and Harry was livid with me. I'm walking around looking for zombies to kill out of frustration, I encounter some kids store and I go in. Everything was looking decent and untouched. As I see an blowup jacuzzi type thing and I needed it for some rest and relaxation because of what I've been going through these past few days. I pull out a foldable knife out my pocket and I cut the box open and it obviously had to be blew up. Lucky for me there was an electric air pump. As I blew it up then another thing comes to mind. 

"Where the fuck do I get water from!" I yell loud enough to echo throughout the whole mall. I cover my mouth in embarrassment. I walk out giving up and I spot a water hose and wheel behind glass. I break the glass and I immediately fill the jacuzzi up.

-5 minutes later-

*Author POV*

After Mark successfully got the hot tub up and running. As he turns the water jets on, he notices that he's the only one in the store and wing of the mall. So, he got in the hot tub......Naked. He jumps in and slowly sits down in the tub as he feels the steaming water have relief on his stiff body. He tilts his head back in ecstasy, he was on cloud nine. Everything is going good until the manipulative, heartless bitch herself shows up.

"Hey baby" Alexis walks in as Mark pulls out a pistol in shock.

"Oh, hey Alexis" Mark breaths in relief. They both make eye contact not saying a word and Alexis gives her signature seductive smirk.

"Mind if I join you?" She asks.

"I'm naked" Mark comes with an excuse but she doesn't care.

"So am I" Alexis gets naked in front of Mark making his get hard like he usually does when Alexis strips. She steps in slowly and straddles over Mark and they start kissing. She feels his erection under her and she already knows what to do. 

"Let me spice things up" Alexis gets into reverse cowgirl position on Mark and she is already riding his. 

They are both moaning as Mark places his hands on her hips giving her more speed and hitting her g-spot with every thrust. Everything is going great until Niall shows up and they aren't looking. Mark opens his mouth to moan but Niall without warning forces his cock in Mark's mouth. His eyes widen and he spits Niall's member out. He makes Alexis stop. 

"So you want to get rid of me and now you want a blowjob from me? Really Niall?!" Mark was pissed, Niall was shocked and Alexis was snickering under he breath.

"Listen Mark,I was only agreeing with Louis because I didn't get kicked out." "I honestly do like you in our group" Niall pleaded his case. 

"Whatever Niall, I forgive you" Mark puts Niall back in his mouth and starts bobbing his head on his member. Niall tilts his head back then back sneaks his hand between his legs and fingers Niall. Niall and Alexis both have a piece of Mark and Alexis plays a little mind game. 

"HI HARRY!!" Mark and Niall both snap their eyes open and Harry wasn't even there. Mark shook it off and continuted pleasing Alexis and Niall.

"Oh God!" "I'm gonna cum" Alexis moans.

"FUCK!! Me Too!!" Niall moans as Mark is blowing and fingering him. 

-BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!-

The trio hear gun shots and they all cum together when the first one was fired. Alexis came, Mark came inside Alexis, and Niall came in Mark mouth. They all get dressed and run out the store and they look over the guard rail to see Harry who had shot down at least 20 zombies by himself. Niall claps to congratulate him on killing a whole horde by himself. He looks up at the trio and he sets his sights on Mark. The boy who broke his heart.

"Hey, Curly. You OK?!" Alexis yells over the guard rail and Harry still eyeballs Mark.

"I'm fine" Harry was lying.

"The mall is now clear inside and out. You all can kick back and relax. Thanks to Harry." Sebastian announces over the mall P.A system. 

-Later that night-

Mark saw back in the hot tub to distance himself from everyone else. Zayn walks in the store looking depressed as ever.

"Mind if I join you?" Zayn asks looking at the ground. It was easy to tell that he was still mourning the loss of his closest boyfriend in the circle, Liam. 

"Sure" Mark assures regardless of the fact the Zayn was gonna bait his with the rest of the lads. Zayn gets in with his boxers and Mark was obviously naked. He was too lazy to find a store in the mall that sells trunks. They both set silent until Zayn breaks it.

"Look Mark, sorry about the whole truth coming out. I honestly did want to bait you but you a nice person and all but sorry you had to find out that way." Zayn apologizes. 

"It's whatever Zayn, you guys could of left me here with Alexis and her group" Mark says. Zayn somehow had pity for Mark.

"Cuddle?" Zayn asks and Mark's head snaps up and gives Zayn a confused look. 

"Um, OK?" Mark gave in to the boy who was grieving and he would feel bad if he tole him 'no'. Zayn scoots over to me and buries his face in the crook of my neck.

5 minutes into there cuddle Mark falls to sleep slowly and as his eyes flutter shut slowly he see's a figure standig in the hallway. It wasn't a zombie. Mark didn't pay it any mind. Zayn presses a few kisses on Mark's check and neck. Then he presses on his lips, the figure walks away. 

-One Hour Later- 

*Mark POV Again*

After Zayn and I have our little cuddle session and a few kisses. Zayn already left me and as I'm walking down the halls, I see the rest of the survivors calling it in for the night. I was walking and walking and walking until I look to my right, someone attacks me and everything goes black. 

********

"Hng!!!" I wake up an a pitch black room. And I was standing up with my hands tied together chained to the ceiling naked. Lucky for me there's a light above my head.

"WHAT THE FUCk!!" I scream. I try to free myself and I hear footsteps in a distance. As they come closer, I look up and I couldnt be any more surprised. 

"HARRY?!?!" 

Harry is standing there smirking, I can tell that he's enjoying watching me get into soon to be trouble. He's wearing a   
leather harness and black skin tight briefs, showing his huge bulge.

Harry grabs me and kisses me forcing his tongue in my mouth licking all around the inside of my cheeks and all around my teeth. We disconnect lips as strings of saliva are attached from both our mouths. I catch my breath as he just stands there and watch palming himself through his briefs. 

"You look so adorable when your tied up and shit" Harry licks his top lip and row of teeth. 

I'm still breathing heavily and I look up to watch him entertained. 

"I've been watching you, Mark." "You've broken my heart and all I ever wanted to spend time with you." Harry says lightly.

"Look, I'm sorry for doing that to you. You know it's all Alexis and you know my reason behind talking to Louis..." 

"Dont forget Zayn, Liam, Niall, and that blonde bitch Alexis." Harry snapped.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

 

"I was walking around and I saw you and Liam cuddling on the bend press machine." 

I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't we all cuddle each-"

"Im not done yet!!" Harry snaps again 

"Also, remember Alexis saying "Hey Harry" when you was having your little threesome with Niall and what's that girls name?..... Alexis ?" Harry teased.

"And I've seen you cuddling with Zayn in the Jacuzzi." Harry's tone was getting firmer. 

Then it hit me.

As Zayn cuddled into my chest I saw something standing outside of the entrance. It was Harry. The mysterious figure. 

"Please Harry, let me go. I'll make it up to you I promise." I beg. He walks up to me slowly and nibbles on my neck and collarbone. I feel his hands slowly go down my back and touch my ass. I can feel him caressing it. Then he smacks the right cheek hard enough to echo throughout the mall like a gun shot. He left a red mark there.

"What do you want from me?" I scream trying to free myself. 

"Just a little something, I've always wanted" Harry teases and he takes off his briefs letting his hard cock hang free. Then whispers in my ear. 

"I'm gonna make you mine"


	10. Be Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy A Little Smut!!

*Author POV*

"I want you to be mine" Harry whispered in Mark's ear. Those words send shivers down his spine.

"Y-Yours" Mark stutters in fright.

"Yes" Harry kisses him "Mine"

Harry leaves a trail of kisses Mark's torso finally stopping at his cock. He was completely soft. Harry lifted it up and left licked up under his entire length to the tip. His opens his mouth before taking Mark's dick entirely. He bobs fast and hard, Mark is feeling pressure build up and it was too early to cum. Harry stopped and licked around the tip with pre-cum dripping out of the slit. Harry free's Mark's hands from the ceiling restrains and Mark drops to his knees rubbing at his wrists. He looks up to Harry standing over him smirking. Y

"You want this cock don't you slut?" Harry teases. Harry pulls down his tight briefs slowly revealing his semi-hard cock. He grabs Mark by the head and then face fucks him. Harry is thrusting relentless and hard, Mark can barely breathe. At the moment went Mark though that he was gonna pass out, Harry came literally in the back of Mark's throat. Mark was wheezing, coughing up, and spitting out cum. Harry grabs Mark by the hair and throws up to the ground laying on his back. Harry sits on Mark's stomach facing down to where his feet were. Harry plays with Mark's member.

"Nice cock, Slut" Harry playfully strokes. "I don't think you deserve a blowjob yet" 

"Harry, P-Please let me go" Mark pleads weakly. 

"Well......you let me go all those times you were with the other lads" Harry reminds. Mark remembered those times.

"Harry pl-" Harry cuts him off by sitting on his face forcing a rimjob.

"Shut up and rim me, Slut" Harry rides Mark's face and grinded his ass over Mark's face. He bends over on his hands and knees revealing his hole even more. Mark follows him up without Harry asking and smothers himself in Harry's ass. 

"Your gonna have to work for that blowjob, slut" Harry pants as Mark is pleasing Harry.

"OH FUCK" Harry moans. Mark spreads Harry's cheeks and Mark licks his hole with the tip of this tongue making it beyond wet. Harry reaches back to grab Mark's hair for put his face in even more. He lets him go and immediately starts blowing Mark and forces his own cock into Mark's mouth. He face fucks Mark again from a 69 position. Harry bobs his head on Mark's member then stops. 

"Bend over" Harry commands Mark and he does what he says. Harry without warning fucks Mark. He is thrusting hard and fast. He was hitting Mark's spot with every powerful thrust as strong as Liam. Mark is a moaning mess under Harry. 

"Your ass is so fucking tight" Harry compliments and slaps Mark on the ass hard. His ass was stinging and Harry slapped both cheeks at the same time repeatedly, making both his cheeks turn almost completely red. He removes himself out of Mark and flips him over on his back and pushes his legs up and apart for missionary position. He enters him and places his hands on the back of his thighs. 

Harry is thrusting as fast and hard as he could. His corner thighs are colliding with Mark's ass, as he feels his balls slap on Mark's ass also. Harry looks down at Mark who is clenching his eyes close and he opens them to see Harry giving him an evil smile, he eventually goes down to give Mark a rough sloppy kiss. Licking the entire inside of his mouth. After a few thrust he lays behind Mark and lifts up his leg and forces himself inside him again. He has Mark's leg already hooked and he swims his hand behind his head and thrusts even harder.

"This is my first time ever topping someone. Your the first guy I've topped. Aren't you lucky?" Harry whispers into his ear then sucks on his neck. He let his leg go and pulls his waist up making his stand on the back of his neck and shoulders. Harry stands over him and thrust inside him. Mark was feeling pressure on the back of his neck as if he was gonna fall over but Harry wouldn't let him. Harry removes himself and walks around Mark. Harry is now standing the direction Mark is facing and slides inside him fast. 

"You like this position don't you?" Harry teases and Mark doesn't say anything.

"Let's wrap things up" Harry yells and thrusts hard and fast like he has been. Mark is too fucked up to moan. Harry is feel pressure build in his groan. His balls are slapping on Mark's then we he was gonna cum he pulls out quickly. He let Mark go and straddles on him one more time. 

"OH FUCK!!!!" Harry moans and he cumming and stroking the same time. Cumming all over Mark's face leaving it a mess.   
Harry takes a moment to lick all the cum clean off his face. He and Mark french kiss making Mark lick all the cum off Harry's tongue. Mark was still hard and needed Harry.

"H-H-Harry?" Mark pleaded weakly through tears. Harry had no pity for him. 

"Yeah?" Harry answers.

"Can I cum, p-please?" Mark asks with the hardest hard-on on earth at the moment. 

"Geez, I don't thing you deserve to cum." "Breaking my hard and all" Harry sasses walking away back into the dark to turn the lights on. When the lights came back on, Mark was in the "Naughty Fantasies" store the whole time. 

"FINE!! I'LL PLEASE MY FUCKING SELF!!!" Mark was furious and grabbed the closest fleshlight, strokes hard, then says the unpredictable.

"OH FUCK LOUIS!!!" "OH FUCK!!""I FUCKING LOVE YOU"!! Mark moans and Harry is furious at this point. He wanted Mark to moan his name and tell him he loves him. Harry runs to him, takes the fleshlight, and rides Mark.

Mark's plan worked. Pissing Harry off to make him cum. 

"Cum for me" Harry asks. Then he does.

"Oh fuck, Harry!" Mark moans releasing inside of Harry filling him up. Harry lays on top of Mark all sweaty and worn out.

"I love you, Harry" Mark whispers in Harry's ear panting. Harry pecks Mark on the lips. "I love you too. Let's go to bed". 

-5 minutes later- 

After Harry and Mark had there brutal fuck session. Mark is already sleep in Harry's chest. Alexis looks over utterly appalled. Harry flips her the bird and mouths the words "He's Mine", like she did to him on the rooftop. Alexis rolls her eyes and goes about her business.

Harry finally got what he wanted some alone time with Mark. If Alexis was gonna play that game with Harry, then Harry was gonna play back.

Mark was his to stay.


End file.
